Mario X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Mario series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. January 21, 1999 Mario Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. features from the Mario series: *2 playable characters *1 boss character (Metal Mario) *3 stages *5 items *5 music tracks Playable characters Mario Mario is one of the eight starting characters in Super Smash Bros. with his appearance and basic moveset taken from Super Mario 64. Special moves: *'Neutral: Fireball' - Mario shoots a ball of fire that bounces on the ground. Based on his move while in "Fire Mario" form in Super Mario Bros. and many sequels (but not Super Mario 64). *'Up: Super Jump Punch' - Mario jumps with his fist up and coins appear if he hits an opponent. This move references his ability to hit bocks above him in the Super Mario series to find hidden coins. The coins' design is based on Super Mario 64. *'Down: Mario Tornado' - Mario spins with his fists outstretched. This move is based on his Spin Jump from Super Mario World. Palette swap: *'Red Cap: ''1P & Red Team' Mario's classic colors. *'Yellow Cap: 2P (Wario Colors)' Based on the traditional outfit of Mario's rival, Wario. *'Brown Cap: 3P (Blackie Colors: Wrecking Crew FC)' A reference to Foreman Spike, known as Blackie in Japan, a rival to Mario in Wrecking Crew. *'Blue Cap: 4P & Blue Team (Old Mario Colors: Mario Bros. FC)' A red/blue reversal of his traditional colors. Despite the official name reference this as his look in Mario Bros. for the Famicom, he didn't wore this combination in that game nor in any other game in the series. *'Green Cap: Green Team' The color inverse of his traditional colors, it appeared as part of the "flashing" animation from a Starman in the original Super Mario Bros. While this outfit is not officially a reference to Luigi, these are Luigi's colors from the arcade ''Mario Bros., although he wore green overall and brown shirt. Luigi Luigi is one of the four unlockable characters in the game, and is unlocked after completing Bonus 1 (Break the Targets!) with all 8 starting characters. He's a clone of Mario, sharing his moves with mostly minor changes. The most notable change is in his Super Punch Jump, that can become a "Fire Jump Punch" if timed right. This may be a reference to his ability to jump higher than Mario in some games. Another change is in his Fireball attack, that shoots a green fireball instead of a red one, referencing Luigi's green motifs opposed to Mario's red; however in every Mario game Luigi actually shoot red fire. Also his Down Special is obviously called "Luigi Tornado" instead of "Mario Tornado". Palette swap: *'Green Cap: ''1P & Green Team' Luigi's classic colors. *'White Cap: 2P (Old Luigi Colors: Mario Bros. Famicom)' Luigi's colors in the NES ''Mario Bros., these are also Fire Luigi's colors in most games. *'Blue Cap: ''3P & Blue Team' Resembles the artwork on the cover for the NES version of ''Mario Bros. *'Red Cap: ''4P & Red Team (aka: Strawberry Luigi)' Luigi's colors in Wrecking Crew. Metal Mario A metallic version of Mario, that's fought before the game's final boss in single player mode. He's fought in his own stage: Meta Crystal Stages The Mario series is the only one to have more than one stage in ''Super Smash Bros. Peach's Castle Mario and Luigi's home stage, is based on the castle from Super Mario 64 and is called "Above Peach's Castle" in japanese, as it actually takes place on a platform in the air, while the castle can be seen on the background. It may be actually based on the Tower of the Wing Cap level from Super Mario 64. Mushroom Kingdom The only unlockable stage in the game, is unlocked after beating 1-Player mode with the eight original characters and playing on every other stage in VS. It's based on the overworld levels from Super Mario Bros. and features various elements from them, including three green pipes which characters can warp in between (though one of them is in the chasm and is exit-only) and have Piranha Plants occasionally coming out of them. The Piranha Plants can hit the fighter causing damage, but can also be knocked away. Occasionally a POW Block from Mario Bros. also appears in the air. Meta Crystal series fighting Metal Mario in Meta Crystal.]] Based on the Cavern of the Metal Cap from Super Mario 64, it's Metal Mario's home stage and can only be used when fighting Metal Mario. Items Bob-Omb A recurring enemy in the Super Mario series, it could be picked up and trown to blow other enemies, and it works the same here: aAfter spawning it can be trown at opponents, but if left on the ground it starts walking back and forth exploding at contact with fighters. Fire Flower A flower that when picked allows to shoot a fire flame. It's usage was changed from the original games in which it would transform Mario into Fire Mario giving him the ability to shoot Fireballs. Its look is based on its appearance in Super Mario Bros. Green Shell The recurring Koopa Shell from the Super Mario series, behaves like it does in the original games: when hit it bounces back and forth damaging anyone who is on its way, but it can be stopped by stomping it and will fall off the ledges. In this game it can also be thrown. Like in Super Mario World, the shell seem to be empty. Red Shell A red version of the Green Shell, it works similarly, but instead of blindly bouncing on the stage, it follows the nearest fighter, referencing its use in Mario Kart 64. Also, unlike the Green Shell, it doesn't fall off ledges, referencing the behave of Red Koopas opposed to Green Koopas in the Super Mario series. Starman The "invincibility" star from the Super Mario series, it behaves like in Super Mario Bros. and most sequels: after spawning it bounces around and upon contact will make the fighter invincible for ten seconds. Unlike in the original games, however, when under the effect of the Starman, the fighter can't automatically hurt the enemies at contact, and can still be pushed by attacks. Music Tracks *'5': A remix of the original stages music from the original Super Mario Bros. It is in fact, a mixture of the World Ground and Underground themes. It is heard in Peach's Castle. *'13': A perfect preservation of the original 8-bit theme from the first stage for the original Super Mario Bros, heard in Mushroom Kingdom. *'14': A perfect preservation of the original 8-bit "Hurry Up" version of the normal stage music heard in the original Super Mario Bros. for NES, appearing in Mushroom Kingdom to replace the previous track when there are 30 seconds left to the end of the match. *'15': The victory fanfare of Mario and Luigi is an orchestration of the standard "Stage Complete" theme heard in the original Super Mario Bros. *'27': A remix of the "invincible" music that would occur when Mario picks up a Starman in many Super Mario games, and it occurs when you pick up the Starman item during a match. Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Mario Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee features from the Mario series: *5 playable characters *4 stages *9 items *52 trophies (also counting the un-unlockable Mario and Yoshi trophy) *12 music tracks Playable characters Melee fetures three starting characters and two unlockable characters from the Mario series, including the two previously featured in the Nintendo 64 game. Mario License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links